1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for connecting a plurality of openings in a connector to a catheter adapter, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for the passage through the connector of blood samples, electric circuitry and the like between the openings and a catheter.
2. Background Description.
Connectors which provide multiple ports for entry into a catheter lumen are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,916 and 4,096,860. In these patents Y-shaped fittings designed for placement between a catheter adapter and two infusion or sampling sets are shown. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,916 the Y-shaped fitting has a tapered front portion to mate with a sleeve connected to the catheter tube. The sleeve and taper are bonded with epoxy and no other provision for securing them is disclosed. One leg of the Y-shaped fitting is in-line with the lumen of the catheter and the other joins the fitting body at angle to the straight flow path through the fitting. There are no threaded members on the fitting to lock the connections with the catheter or the infusion or sampling systems.
The fitting shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,860 is also Y-shaped and includes a threaded connection so that the leading end of the fitting may be screwed into the catheter hub to form a locking luer connection. The problem with Y-shaped fittings of the type described is that the angularly extending leg tends to create difficulties in use. In particular, the fitting and catheter hub or adapter have to be taped or secured to the patient and the bulk of the Y-shaped fitting causes discomfort as well as the possibility of torque applications by way of the extended leg. The force transmitted through the angled leg upon movement of the patient whether intentional or inadvertent may dislodge or unscrew one or more of the connections. Accidental disconnections are dangerous to the patient since the proper medication of the patient requires secure and liquid tight connections. Secure and fluid tight connections prevent blood and fluid lose. A compact multiple port connector is lacking in the teachings of the described Y-shaped fittings.
One approach to providing a locking male luer taper is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,815 where a tubing connector has a luer nut for locking a male taper. The connector therein locates the luer nut on a square part of the connector whereby the entire connector must be twisted to make the threaded connection. The connector disclosed joins tubing through a female locking luer fitting when the luer nut axially pulls the male and female luer tapers together. The luer nut bears against a shoulder on the connector to apply the locking axial load as the fitting is threaded onto the female luer. The difficultly in using this arrangement is that the luer nut is not captured relative to the fitting so as to allow rotary movement for threading while axially joining and locking the tapers. Only one lumen is provided with this threaded locking luer connector. The problems, difficulties and complications of the described fittings are such that a compact locking connector with multiple inlet ports for a catheter lumen is needed but has been unavailable. The method of making such a connection has also been unknown.